wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Avoid the Hazards
Prologue A tug at his fishing line alerted Hazard to the fish at the end of his line. He grabbed the pole and yanked. "Quick, reel it in!" Shujaa said, watching his friend. "Come on. Almost there!" Samaki called from behind them. With a quick yang, the fish was on the rocks, flopping furiously. It was a little Sunfish, its blue and grey scales shining in the sunlight. Hazard shot a quick look at it. He dug in the pocket of his brown leather bag for something, withdrawing an item in a balled fist. With a click, realization sunk in. It was a small knife. He drove the knife into the fish, causing the flopping to cease. Blood splattered on the stones on the river's edge as the yellow Skywing hacked the fish to pieces as Shujaa and Samaki watched in fear and confusion. "Why did you do that?" Samaki asked. Hazard's eyes narrowed through his glasses at the pile of fish pieces in front of him. "I just wanted to see what it looked like..." he said, not meeting Samaki's black eyes. Samaki grabbed Shujaa's shoulder, looking at the larger Sandwing. Shujaa cleared his throat, causing Hazard's head to flick toward him. "I think we've had enough fishing for today, man. I-It's getting late." he said, his voice stuttering slightly at Hazard's unwavering, icy blue gaze. Hazard pulled himself to his feet, tiny flecks of blood spotting his face. "Yes, good idea." He looked up at the horizon. "Getting late..." he whispered under his breath. The two Sandwings left without another word, leaving Hazard alone as a vulture landed close by to finish off his mess. Hazard licked the blood from around his mouth, snorting in annoyance. He shot the vulture a glance before lashing out, grabbing it before it could even escape. Hazard pinned it to the ground, using the knife to cut it open, observing the innards as the bird let out its final twitches of life. He gave a soft grunt, grabbing his new prizes, the bird and fish, and tucked them away in his bag. He looked up at the Skywing Palace, silhouetted in the distance. It was early into the reign of Queen Jasper and King Andesite, and they were already expecting five dragonets, all princesses. An image of Jasper shot through Hazard's mind. He shooed it away with a growl. I hate you... "I didn't love her anyway." he snorted, not wanting to think about the golden Skywing queen. "Oh well. I'm too young for her anyway." he said, walking back toward the palace. His parents would be furious with him for being late. Chapter One "Forget you, Hazard!" Jasper yelled in the yellow Skywing's face. Hazard took a step back. "Jasper, I-" "Don't lie!" the yellow-orange Skywing spat. "I know what you tried to do to Andesite! I don't love you!" Hazard felt his eyes begin to sting. She can't find out! She can't! "But, Jasper..." "No 'buts'!" she roared, turning to the red dragon beside her. "Andesite understands me. And he isn't..." She gestured to Hazard, a look of complete disgust on her face. "Gay." Hazard's eyes widened to massive size as he took another step back, his tail flowing behind him. Rage suddenly entered his heart. He lashed out at her, claws extended and fury plain on his face. Hazard snapped awake in his home. It was dark, and there was no sign of Jasper anywhere. He sighed in relief. "It was just a dream." he whispered. "Huh? Did you say something?" a sleepy voice mumbled next to him. He looked down to see Mashoga, the Sandwing he had picked up last night, curled up next to him, his half-closed black eyes glowing faintly in the darkness. "Are you alright?" Mashoga asked, eyes opening a bit wider. Hazard pulled the reddish Sandwing closer to him, putting his arm over his shoulder. "It's nothing. I'm fine." he whispered to his partner, laying his head back down. Mashoga nuzzled closer to him, laying his head down next to Hazard's. "As long as you're ok." he said through a yawn. A small tear rolled from Hazard's eyes as he began to fall asleep. I'm not ok, Mashoga. I'm not ok at all... Sunbeams shone through the window and onto the cushions where Hazard rested. He yawned, still in the early phases of awakening, eyes flicking open to see Mashoga packing up his things and making his way to the door. Hazard snapped up from the pillow. "Woah woah, where are you going?" Mashoga looked at him. "It was only for a night. I'm leaving." Hazard stumbled to his feet, his legs still stiff. "N-No no. Don't leave!" Mashoga ignored him and continued toward the door. Hazard felt anger floor his mind, his eyes glowing a fierce blue, casting a light like winter sunlight all around the room. He felt his talon, seemingly moving of its own accord, reach for a heavy stone and take it up. Hazard could feel the muscles in his body pulsing aggressively as he surge forward, hitting Mashoga on the side of the head. The Sandwing fell to the floor, clutching the bleeding wound on the side of his head. He looked up in anger, only to have his eyes narrow in fear as Hazard held him down, hitting him again, the sound of a sickening crack filling the room. Hazard let the bloodied rock fall from his talon, a half-smile on his face. Mashoga was dead. "Now you never have to leave, do you?" Hazard asked through panting breaths. Chapter Two Hazard grabbed Mashoga by the wing, dragging him into the kitchen, sprawling him out on the floor. He put his head to the tan dragon's chest, listening closely. There was nothing. Hazard, moving almost mechanically, grabbed a knife from the counter and began to saw at Mashoga's wing. WIP Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions